Rocked
by chaingangbabygirl
Summary: What happens when Ashleigh's boyfriend breaks up with her and she meets John Cena in a bar? STORY HOPEFULLY BETTER THAN SUMMARY
1. Hold Me Closely

**A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfic, so I dunno how it's gonna go, but I'll try my best and everything so..here's the first chapter. Hope ya like!

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Hold Me Closely

She walked into the bar, slumped into a stool and ordered a drink.

"Who won their matches tonight?"

"Well I know John Cena won his," the man beside her replied.

"Ugh! The night my boyfriend breaks up with me, John Cena wins! Typical!" She sounded kind of depressed and in her own little world. The man laughed. It was then that she looked over to the man. 'Hmm…he looks somewhat familiar…' she thought. 'But I think I'd remember if I met him before. He's too good looking to forget!'

Meanwhile…

The man had just looked over to the girl on his right that had asked him the question. 'Hmm…I'd tap that!' That's about the time when he realized she was soaking wet and practically shaking from the cold, pouring rain outside and she didn't have a jacket.

"You look cold. Do you want my jacket?"

"Sure."

So he passed her his jacket and she put it on. It was at least two times too big for her but oh well, she wore it anyway.

"I'm Ashleigh," she said offering her hand to his.

"John, nice to meet you," and he shook her hand and shook it.

They never really talked to each other, just watched the t.v. in the bar all night and making the occasional comment on something stupid that was going on.

A few hours had passed and Ashleigh decided to leave.

"I think I'm gonna head home."

"Ashleigh, you are in no condition to drive home."

"That's cause I never drove."

"Well I'll drive you. It's getting late and I should go anyways."

"No, John I'm fine. I'll make it home…wherever that is." She tried to get up and walk away but failed miserably and fell. John picked her up and took her to his car.

"Ok Ash, where do you live?"

"Ha-ha! Oh yeah! Well you see, it's a funny story! When I said my boyfriend broke up with me, I meant he kicked me out of the house too!" By now she was in hysterical laughter and obviously very drunk.

"Um…nice of you to mention that BEFORE!"

"Well Johnny, you didn't ask BEFORE!"

"Ok then, my fault I guess."

"So…it's pouring rain, your drunk, in my car, and you don't have a place to stay. I normally wouldn't suggest this to someone I just met, but I don't want to leave you alone in a hotel room puking yourself to death. You can stay at my place tonight if you want. I mean, all things considered…"

"Well I'm drunk so why even ask me?"

* * *

John pulled into his driveway and looked over at Ashleigh. She had passed out during the ride home. He thought about just leaving her there for the night and not disturbing her but that wouldn't be too nice. So he figured since he suggested she stay at his house already, why not actually take her inside. He got out of his car, went around to the other side and picked her up once again. He took her to the guest room and laid her down on the bed. She was still soaking wet from the rain so he decided that he should go get her a shirt to sleep in because he couldn't just leave her like that. John reached for her hat and pulled it off her head. Ashleigh had a black eye. 'That's why she never looked me in the eye, or ever really looked at me for that matter,' he thought. Oh well, he'd deal with it in the morning. So he put her in his shirt and went to bed, himself.

* * *

The next morning Ashleigh woke up to a pounding headache and looked around the room. From what she could see, everything was blurry. 'Damn alcohol!' Nothing was familiar. She got up and made it down the stairs and into the kitchen where she saw someone sitting there. Well, at least she **thought** it was someone.

"Morning," she heard the figure say.

"Who are you and what am I doing here?" she yelled.

"You're here cause your boyfriend broke up with you. We met at a bar and believe me, **nothing happened.** You were too drunk to make it home. Then you told me you got kicked out because of your boyfriend and so I suggested that you could stay here for the night. As of my name, look at me and you'll see."

"I can't see cause my eyes are blurry, but by your voice, ok, this gonna sound weird, but you sound like John Cena."

He hesitated before replying "That's because I am."

Ashleigh rubbed her eyes before trying to look at him again. Through what she **could** see, it was him!

"Holy crap, you're John Cena! Oh my god!"

She covered her mouth and ran back up the stairs to where she slept the night before in the guest room.

John heard her door slam and walked up the stairs to her room and knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"No! Go away!"

He laughed while opening the door and found her covered up under all the blankets and her face buried between two pillows. This made him laugh even harder.

"Ashleigh, you can't hide from me forever. After all, this is my house."

She poked her head out from between the pillows and pulled the blankets off of herself.

"I know, I'm sorry. Just let me go for a shower and then maybe I'll actually be able to look and talk to you like a normal person."

"Oh wait! Where are my clothes?"

"They're sitting on the chair, nice and dry. That would explain why you're wearing **my** shirt."

"Thanks," and she ran past him and into the shower.

"Girls these days!"

* * *

20 minutes later Ashleigh found herself pacing back and forth in the bathroom mumbling "Oh my god! I'm in John Cenas house, I was wearing his shirt! Oh my god, I was wearing his shirt! I'm in his house, I'm a fan of his and I was wearing his shirt! I can't do this, I can't talk to him! Ugh! Ash, how do you get yourself into these things?…" She was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Are you coming out or planning on wearing a hole in my floor?"

She came out and zoomed right past him and into her room and slammed the door.

"Ash, you seriously can't ignore me forever. You have to come out sooner or later and eventually talk to me."

She opened the door, "Hi! Bye!" and once again slammed it in his face.

"Oh, ok, you wanna play hardball, eh?" and he walked in her room and started to tick her.

"Johnny, stop! Stop! Please!" she managed through laughter.

"Ok, so if I stop, will you come downstairs, get over your fear and have a civil conversation with me?"

"Um let me think. No!"

"Ok! You're making it harder than it has to be, so you're making me do this."

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. When they got down the stairs, John threw her down on the couch.

"Ow!…I'm suing!"

"She speaks!" he gasped.

"Yes. I speak, I just choose not to speak to **you**!"

Ashleigh stuck her tongue out at him and ran into the kitchen.

"This might not be so bad after all! He's making it easy for me." She mumbled to herself.

She grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down. John came in and saw her staring into space. He grabbed a cup of coffee himself and sat down across from her.

Ashleigh didn't notice him there and tears began to fall down her face.

"Ash, what's wrong?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and finally noticed him there and got up and walked away.

He found her in her room crying and walked over to her.

"Come on, tell me what's up."

"It just hit me that Matt broke up with me."

"Awe, it's ok."

He held her in his arms until she cried herself to sleep. John laid her down and left.

He didn't know why he let this girl stay in his house. And now he was left wondering why he wanted to be her friend so badly. And most of all why he was holding her in his arms just moments ago and he didn't even know her…

_I gotta get through this, _

_I gotta get through this. _

_I gotta make it, make it, make it through. _

_Said I'm gonna get through this. _

_I gotta get through this, _

_I gotta take my, take my mind off you..

* * *

_

**So...how was it? tell me! PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE! I know ya wanna press the lil purple button to review. lol. Oh! And the song was I Gotta Get Through This by Daniel Bedingfield.**


	2. No Freaking Way!

**A/N: This note is actually for last time cuz I kinda forgot to GIVE PROPS TO CAITLIN (loverofthestars) for giving me the idea on how to start this story. TNX MUCHLY KATIE! luv ya! K, now for this chapter..r & r away!

* * *

**

Chapter 2: No Freaking Way!

"Morning, sleepy head."

"Morning, John."

"Thanks for last night. If you would've just left me alone, I only would've cried all night."

"**Only.** Anytime, sweetie."

"So, since you know all about **me**, I'd like to get to know all about **you**."

"You've got to be kidding me, right? I mean, my life is boring. I suck. That's about all there is to know."

"Ha ha. You suck? That's cool. I'll have to try you out sometime."

"Ha-ha, John. Good one!" She rolled her eyes.

"Just kidding, jeez. Live a little."

With a little convincing, about two hours later, John knew every single detail about Ashleigh, (other than the obvious: 5'5", brown hair with blonde highlights that goes half-way down her back, and a toned, yet curvy body). She's 22 until August 2. She is originally from what she thinks is "Hell", Manitoba, Canada. She is a bartender, who wants to make it in the music industry but thinks she'll never make it so she's practically given up on that dream. He had also learned that her full name was Ashleigh Natalia-Kyley Nichols.

* * *

"Ash, I noticed that you have a black eye. Did Matt abuse you?"

She looked down at the floor for what seemed like forever before she finally spoke.

"At first, he was the perfect gentleman. Then all of a sudden, he came home drunk almost every night. Not realizing what he was doing, he beat the crap out of me, John!" She spoke slowly and softly and she seemed scared at the simplest remembrance of it. Tears started welling up in her eyes.

"He scared me so much that some nights I'd try to run away but every time he found me and the beatings just got worse! But mornings were different. Every morning he'd wake up and say he's sorry, and he loved me to death and would never intend on hurting me. And to prove it, he'd show me how much I meant to him and make it up to me because he said he never meant to hurt me. As for my black eye, that night was bad…but not the worst. The thing was…he wasn't even drunk! Ha ha! I was sitting on the couch when he just came bursting into the house. I believe he said I was a "dirty skank" and told me to get my "skanky little ass" out of there."

Ashleigh had broke into laughter, recalling that certain part of the night. John burst into laughter as well, catching Ashleigh off guard. It wasn't like he meant to, or anything, it just happened.

"What? You find this funny?"

"No. But Ash, did you just say "skanky ass"?"

"Yes, John I just said "skanky ass"."

"Well, you got a nice ass - just the way I like 'em, in fact. Now the skanky part - definitely not!"

She threw a pillow at him, blushed, and laughed it off before saying "Thanks! Thanks a lot!"

"No problem! Anytime! Whoa, wait. Was that sarcasm I just heard in your voice?"

"Whoa, wait. Are you um, mocking me **_Mr. Cena_**?"

"Me! No! Never! Jeez **_Miss. Nichols_**, I thought you knew me better than that!" He added a wink for an 'effect'.

"Whatever. Can I finish my story? Cuz for a second there, I thought you actually CARED."

"Ya, you're right. Continue…"

"So after he called me every name in the book because I "cheated on him" he smashed my head into every sharp object in the house and said that we're through. The truth is, I never actually cheated on him - I never did. And for future reference - never would. Turns out he has a mental illness and is now in a mental institution. The alcohol just made it worse than the illness already was."

"But no worries, the black eye is definitely not the worst thing that he's done to me. Actually, I have a concussion right now to pair up with that same night. I've also had 6 broken ribs, my left arm broken twice, one time they even said I'd probably never walk again but I proved them wrong in three days. And bad scars and bruises in case you haven't noticed them just about everywhere all over my body."

"Aw, Ash I'm so sorry! And, hey! It was dark that night. I only had enough light to see the black eye!" He got off his chair and held her in his arms. She was shaking violently, along with crying again.

"John, consider yourself lucky that you didn't see anything else!" and hit him in the arm.

And as if as to avoid the topic, he changed the subject.

"Well, if it helps any, I have no mental illnesses. I'm as normal as normal gets."

Ashleigh started to laugh.

"Oh god! World, watch out! If John's as normal as it gets, I'd hate to see not-normal people. Oh god! Been there, done that, never wanna see it again!" She wiped the tears from her eyes before leaving Johns embrace and going for a much needed shower.

* * *

"I have to go back to work tomorrow, and now that I heard your terrifying tale, I want you to stay here for a while."

"I might just take you up on that offer."

"Alright! But I don't want to leave you here by yourself, so…you've heard of my best friend Randy Orton, right?"

He noticed that her head instantly shot up and her eyes went huge at the sound of 'best friend Randy Orton'.

"Um…ya." And she forced a smile.

"Well, he's gonna come stay here while I'm gone. He has the week off, anyway, with nothing better to do. So he said he'd come."

"Oh."

"What is it, Ash? Do you like him or something?"

"Or something, John."

"Oh, ok. So you **don't** like him?" A smile coming to his lips.

"Ya. I mean, sure he's hot, but it just seems like he's so cocky and such an asshole, that's all. No offense or anything."

John laughed at this before saying "None taken. But ya, he is. That's what makes him so funny. And also, my best friend."

"Do you think you can manage for, oh, 3 days?"

"We'll see now won't we? If you get back and he's gone, then you know that I shot him and buried him in your back yard!"

"Oh well, then I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens."

Next day…

"So, Ash. You ready to meet Randy?"

John had the biggest smile on his face that he could've ever managed.

"Oh yes, John! Overjoyed doesn't even begin to explain how happy I am!"

"Whoa, could you get anymore sarcastic than that?"

She shot him a look of death. But before she could say or do anything else, the doorbell rang. John just shook his head and walked over to the door.

"Hey Randy! What's up man?"

"Nothin much, John," he said while trying to peek around John to look for Ashleigh.

"So where's this cute chick I'm supposed to be 'keeping company'?"

John actually blushed at the 'cute chick' part. But then he got mad because Ashleigh wasn't supposed to hear that. Sure, she wasn't in the same room, but that didn't mean she didn't hear it.

"Aw! John, you think I'm cute!" she teased him.

As if to totally ignore what she had said, John was just about to introduce them, when Randy but in.

"You must be…Ashleigh," he searched for the right name.

"Ya and you're Randy, we all know. Yawn, boring. **Next!**"

So as you can see, Ashleigh hated him. But Randy…well he was a whole other story.

"Oh, hard to get! I like 'em like that! Randy's always up for a challenge!"

"Oh please. Get over yourself!"

It was Johns turn to cut in. "Ok! So, I gotta go catch a plane. See ya, Rans. And take care of her for me." He gave Randy a hug, then walked over to Ashleigh. "Take care, baby girl. And don't let him get to you. Don't take his shit either, kick his ass! Slap him around a bit! But he **is** my best friend. I'd like to come back and see him still alive."

That earned him a slap to the arm.

She hugged him and whispered in his ear. "Please don't leave me here with him all alone."

"Sorry, Ash, but duty calls."

When they pulled apart, John walked out the door, in his car, and drove away.

'Well, this oughta be fun!' Ashleigh thought.

* * *

The whole day went by with Randy bugging Ashleigh. He found it fun, but she found it idiotic and annoying. 'He tries way too hard,' she thought. 'He has the whole world wanting him, and the one person he can't have, he wants the most. WHY ME!' Just then, the phone rang and Randy told her he'd get it from downstairs. 'Well, at least he's gone for the rest of the day, spending it in the basement!'

He ran up the stairs and said it was for her.

"Thanks."

"Hello?"

"Hey Ash, how you holdin' up?"

"Oh hell! I don't know how you put up with the man!"

She could hear John laughing on his end.

"He's not that bad once you get to know him. Just give the poor guy a chance, that's all I ask."

"We'll see…"

"So do you like Randy yet?…How bout now?…Now?…Is now a good time to ask?"

"Oh ya, John! He's the cutest, sweetest, nicest, greatest, sexiest, most romantic, intensive asshole I have ever met!"

"Wow! Seems like you guys have really hit it off! Maybe I'll just wait to come back, and leave you two alone for about another week."

"No! Johnny please, you can't do that. In fact, I think it's actually illegal."

"Ah, too bad. Cuz it would've been pretty funny. But anyways I gotta go, maybe I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye." and they both hung up.

"Randy, I'm going to work, don't expect me back tonight."

_Like a grain on the beach  
Like a star in the sky  
Far too many to count  
With the naked eye  
They will see you  
Go ahead walk on by  
You don't know I'm alive  
Maybe one day you'll find  
You should open your eyes (your eyes)  
You don't know me_

_You're the one who looked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible  
And you're the one who walked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible_

_

* * *

_

The song was Invisible by Ashlee Simpson. tnk ya.


	3. Moving, Temporarily?

**Disclaimer: I own nobody in the WWE, yet. Keyword: yet.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Moving, Temporarily?

Ashleigh wasn't home at all during the 3 days John was gone. In fact, she was at her best friend Mercedes house. Mercedes was Ashleigh's first cousin, but they lived together when they were little, and they lived down the road from each other all through grade and high school. They were so close that they even called each other sisters. In fact, Mercedes was only 9 days older than Ashleigh. She had told Mercedes everything that had happened between her and John so far and at first, she didn't believe her. But today John had come home and once he found out that Ashleigh was at her friends' house, he phoned them. **Then** she believed her.

She was still a little heart-broken but it was wearing off slowly; so John told her he'd help her get her stuff from Matt's whenever she felt she was ready to, and once she found a place to stay…

"Oh my god, Ash! John Cena is going to be in **my** house!" M's asked very excitedly.

"Yes, I know. Just don't act like I did the first time I saw him."

"And how would that be? Over-excited, hyper, walking around the house going "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god"."

"Aha that's EXACTLY how I reacted."

"Oops, my bad."

"Um, M's?"

"Ya..?"

"Uh, John's here"

"Shit! How do I look?"

The doorbell rang. And instead of answering Mercedes question, she answered the door.

"Hey Ash!"

"JOHNNY!" Ashleigh jumped on him and gave him a hug.

"Ya, I usually get that reaction when I walk into a room."

"So whose this very pretty young lady that I haven't been introduced to?" John asked.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I got so excited that you were finally back that I forgot to introduce you. John-this is my very best friend and relation-Mercedes. Mercedes-well you know who he is-John Cena."

They said hi to each other and got acquainted before John got up and told Ashleigh that they had to take Randy back to the airport so he could leave.

"Later, M's! I'll see ya sooner than you think."

"…and I'll tell John that I'm living here till I find my own place" Ashleigh added in a whisper with a wink.

"Yes, nice to meet you…'M's'." John said.

"Ya, right back atcha cowboy. See ya later, Ace."

Once they had gotten back into John's car, he asked "Ace? What the hell kinda name is that?"

"Well me n M's are really close and we used to live together and we're first cousins, but we're so close we call each other sisters. So anyways, we played cards a lot, and I cheated all the time, to win of course. But Ace is better than 'Oh Mighty Queen of Cheating' as she used to call me.

"Not very exciting story, huh?"

"Oh, and uh…John?"

"Ya?" he asked, looking at her quickly before locking his eyes back on the road.

"I found a place to stay till I find my own." she said a little hesitantly but enthusiastic.

"Oh. Uh. That's cool. Who with?" he asked slowly.

"With M's! It's gonna be so much fun!" she squealed with delight. But then toned down her excitement after looking at John and see him with a somewhat crushed look on his face. It was weird to see him look like that. 'I've only known the dude for 5 days, so why the hell should he care about where I move?' she thought. And the rest of the drive to John's was spent in awkward silence. Too bad Mercedes and John live 40 minutes away from each other.

* * *

Later on that day, Ashleigh and John found themselves meeting Mercedes in front of the house Ashleigh used to live in. As soon as John pulled into Matt's driveway, Ashleigh instantly ran out of his car and attempted to hug hers. 

"Oh my god! My baby!"

"Nice to see the bastard hasn't touched it!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! This is **your** car?"

"Yes! It's **my** 2004 Tiburon GT Tuscani. Not that piece of shits! He drives some old beater and thinks he looks cool in it."

"Well, we'll check it out later. Right now I'll call Randy, cause he's in town and we'll git er done!"

"Um, ok there Johnny boy. Whatever you say!" And with that she saluted him and walked away to break the so called 'awful' news to Mercedes.

He had to laugh at her silly little antics. She was just too funny.

* * *

They waited for Randy to show up, and when he did John was trying to hurry them up but it wasn't really working. 

"Ok, you guys know each other, so let's get moving! The sooner we start, the sooner we'll get outta here."

"Ya, but John, Randy and M's don't know each other! Duh!"

"Ok, smartass, then go ahead and introduce them. Like I said before - "the sooner we start, the sooner we'll get outta here."."

Once everybody was introduced and they all knew each other, they finally started moving. The 'awfulness' of Randy being there seemed not too awful to Mercedes. She actually liked him! But for some reason…

Randy kept checkin' out Ashleigh all day. Whether it was just walking around or whenever she bent over to pick something up. It sickened John. Now, I'm not saying that he wasn't doing the same thing; I'm just saying he wasn't being anywhere's near as cocky and obvious as Randy was being.

Quite a while later, they had moved practically everything into the girls' house now, and were currently packing clothes from Ashleigh's old room.

"I call the underwear drawer!"

"Randy, let the girl pack her own clothes!" John remarked. Although he had to admit, he wanted to do the underwear drawer as well. Probably just because he saw what kind of underwear she wore on the first night they met, when John put her in dry clothing. But he wouldn't let her know.

"So, Ash, how about you sit on my lap and see what pops up?"

"Shut it asshole." she remarked and her and M's left the room.

"Randy that was totally uncalled for, man. You know…I was gonna ask if you wanna come stay over for another few days 'till you have to go back, but Ash won't let you now!"

"Shit! You're kidding me! John, you have to let me stay. If you don't, I might just have to kick your ass!"

"Oh, really Rans? I'd like to see you try. You may be in the WWE, but I'm **the champ**. So bring it on little boy!" John said sarcastically.

Then the girls walked back in the room.

"John, stop it. I need help in a room other than this one."

'Well, that wasn't obvious at all, Ash! Way to go!' she thought to herself. And having Mercedes laughing her ass off beside her wasn't helping either.

John had no clue where Ashleigh was taking him, but it ended up being a room that he hadn't explored yet because…well…he never even knew it existed.

"Wow, Ash."

Ashleigh had led him into her music room. She always went there when something was wrong, or when she was bored, or it could've just been that it was something she was somewhat working towards for a career.

"You own a grand piano?"

"No. It's a baby grand. And, I own it as of now."

"I like your thinking! So if it's now yours, then it's…?" he trailed off.

"Matt helped me buy it. I was short a few thousand dollars. But, now I have enough to pay him back and take it."

"So you can actually play this thing?"

"No, John. I bought it for decorational purposes. Nice to look at, huh?"

"Ha ha very funny. Play something for me."

She sat down and started playing the intro. to What's Left Of Me by Nick Lachey.

"Wow, Ash. That's amazing. You're really good. We're taking it! Randy, get your ass in here and help me!"

Randy walked in, defeated, and mumbling something under his breath. It was something along the lines of "You pain in the ass. Doesn't even say please!"

"So you guys take the piano, while us girls grab my guitar and all my other crap."

"You play the guitar too? Well, you're just a little musical wonder, aren't ya?" John stated.

"Um…yeprs…" But there was one thing that she was refraining from saying, and M's knew it too. But they didn't want the guys to know it, _yet_ so they just played it cool, as if nothing was wrong.

"Ya, full of hidden talents, aren't ya, darlin'?"

"Randy…!"

"Just move the piano, will ya guys?"

"Ok. If I were 2 sets of car keys, where would I be?"

Ashleigh had been looking for her car keys for about the past half hour and couldn't find them anywhere.

"Ash, they're always in the last place you look." John called.

"Well of course they are! Why the fuck would I keep looking **AFTER** I've found them, dumbass?"

"Ok! That's it! No more bitch pills for you, Miss. Crabby Ass!"

"John, I'm warning you - Don't fuck with me."

"Ok! Warning taken! I get it, I get it!"

"Good. Now back to the keys…"

"Lookin' for these…?"

"Randy, you found them! Yay! Thanks, Hun."

Randy instantly had a grin on his face.

"Randy, why are you standing there, grinning like a fool?"

"Did you just here what she called me? She called me 'Hun'. She's got it bad for me and she just won't admit it."

"Randy, first of all - she calls everyone 'Hun'. And second - I would be too embarrassed to admit I liked you, too!"

"Ya, ya. Sure, John! Whatever."

"We better get going to give Ashleigh some time to say good-bye, Rans, so go find M's. Ash, we'll meet ya at your house, ok?" John yelled.

"Well…I guess it's just you and me now. God, I'm gonna miss you. Not the person I used to live with though. He was the biggest lie ever. Matt was such a joke! Whatever. I'm just glad he's not here now. He'd probably still try to smash my face in again. Good-bye! I'll miss you, you beautiful house. I'll never see you again…at least, _I hope not_."

She ran out of the house in tears, and into her car. She pulled out of the driveway, put it in drive and sped off as fast as she could, all the way to her new _"home."_

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned.

* * *

**The song is Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield. And one more thing: if ya took the time to read it, ya might as well review it! tnx**_

**pce love n bubblegum, I'm outties**

**XoXoLINZoXoX**


	4. Life Officially SUCKS!

**Ok, I'm sorry if this chapter is boring (some of you know this story already) and this chapter is totally true. It's all a true story except for when John calls, and M's and Ash living together...And most of it is just told, not a whole whack of talking. Once again: SORRY IF IT BORES YOU!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Life Officially SUCKS!

Ashleigh and Mercedes had been living together for week now, and everything was running smoothly, until now.

Ashleigh and her friend Sienna were going to the beach for the weekend because it was Sienna's last weekend before she had to go back to Mexico. They didn't quite know what they were going to do yet out there; party, or go to a social. So when they got to the beach and unpacked everything in the camper, they decided to walk over to Jase's camper to find Mercedes. Jase was a year older than all three girls, was M's ex-boyfriend, and very good friend _as of the moment_. **(A/N: important info right there in italics!)** Ashleigh secretly liked him a little bit, but no one knew. So as I was saying…

Ashleigh and Sienna were walking along to Jase's camper to ask Mercedes something. But along the way, they bumped into Jase, with a drink in his hand.

"Hey guys! I never even seen you behind me! Come on, don't be shy! You can walk with me, you know!"

"Sorry." Ashleigh and Sienna answered.

"So where are you guys going? My lot?"

"Ya," Ashleigh replied.

"We have to talk to Mercedes about tonight." Sienna piped up.

"Aren't you guys coming to the social?"

"Well…that's the thing," Sienna explained with her thick Mexican accent. "All my friends from out here want to have a party instead of going to the social."

"Si Si, it's your party, not there's. You do whatever you want, screw them if you make the decision they don't want." Jase advised.

"Ya Sienna, he's right."

By this time, they had arrived at his camper and found Mercedes and began to explain the whole thing over again. She said the same thing as Jase. So Ashleigh and Sienna went back to their camper to change, and do their hair and makeup to go to the social. When they were finished, they hopped into Ashleigh's Tiburon and sped off to the social.

Just as they entered the parking lot, Sienna's friends saw them and pulled up beside them.

"Why the fuck are you **here**? I thought we were partying at the **beach."**

"Ya, but we changed our minds. We're partying here - at the social."

"But we're not dressed for a social. Plus we don't have money to get in." The friends replied.

"I have money, I'll pay for you all to get in. Just quit your whining and get your asses in there!" One of the friends said.

They walked in and immediately, the friends that didn't want to be there took off in the other direction. But they didn't care, and just continued in the same direction as they had planned. Jase walked up to them and said "You made it!" While being immediately dragged away by M's. Neither of them knew what that was all about, but they just thought 'whatever'.

* * *

All night, Jase bought Ashleigh bottomless drinks. No, seriously. They never seemed to end! Everytime she finished, Jase gave her his drink. He also asked her to dance with him every two seconds, whether it was a slow song or a hot beat, he'd ask.

At one point, she told him she loved him and all but she couldn't dance the best and she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of a whole bunch of people she didn't know. He just simply replied "I love you too, Ashleigh!" But thankfully, her cell rang, so she had a reason to get out of the building so she could talk to the person on the phone.

"Hey cutie."

"Hiya Johnny."

"So what's up, sweets?" John asked.

"Not much, at a social, and thank god you called at the right time."

"Oh?" he asked.

"Ya, my friend Jase is being a little bit of a pain in the ass that's all. He's just pissing all of us off, but whatever we'll deal I guess."

"Ok. Well if he does something really bad, just kick his ass." he laughed.

"Ok, will do. I'll talk to ya later."

"You know it." John hung up. And Ashleigh walked back inside feeling a little better now that John had called to check up on her.

* * *

A little while later, a guy was trying to get with M's, but she didn't like him and wanted him to go away. So when he pushed up a chair between Ash and M's, Jase quickly whipped around the table and sat there. The other guy got mad and walked away, finally taking the hint.

* * *

Around 11:30, Sienna was a little drunk. Ok, so a little was an understatement. Try **a lot**. So anyways, she got a hold of Ashleigh's camera.

"It's cool when drunk people take your camera and take pictures." she said.

"Um, but I'm kinda out of it too. Besides, your gonna break it, I know you."

"No, no I won't." she said.

"Whatever."

Sienna pointed the camera at Ashleigh and she made a sweet and innocent face, and then the next pose she covered her face to signal to take pictures of other people. Jase saw this and wrapped his arms around Ashleigh. They took a cute picture before Si Si said "that's it! Work it for the camera!" and they started taking millions of funny pictures.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Jase kissed her cheek.

"Jase, what are you doing?" Ashleigh whispered in his ear.

"Why are being such a tease?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well," Jase started. "You flirt with me all night, your sweet, lookin' hot, and not to mention your so close to me that when you whisper in my ear, I can feel your warm breath on my skin…"

Ash giggled and blushed, and then looked away. So he decided to start softly caressing her leg. And she, of course, was wearing a mid-thigh length skirt, so she told him "fuck off." He looked at her with sadness in his eyes before turning the other way. He kept doing it after a while and she decided to just let him do it and sit back and kind of ignore it, but enjoy the feeling of his skin on hers.

* * *

At around 12:00, he passed out so his sister took him to the van. Ashleigh felt kind of lonely after that because it was now just her, Sienna, and Mercedes. But Mercedes was pissed off at her and totally jealous. She wouldn't let anyone see it, but everyone there, I'm sure of it - knew it. So M's got up and found a cute guy to dance with. For the rest of the night, Mercedes and Ashleigh never talked to each other, even though M's was forced to now stay at Ash and Si Si's camper.

The next day…

Sienna, Ashleigh and Mercedes woke up around 10:00, all craving pancakes for breakfast. Too bad they never had pancake mix, though. So they looked in the fridge and found cinnamon buns, bread, and Cheese Whiz: that was breakfast! Propane toasted cinnamon buns, and toast and Cheese Whiz.

Right after they finished eating, Jase appeared with his black lab, obviously pretending to take the dog for a walk, having some sort of excuse to come see the girls.

"Oh! Look who's awake!" Ashleigh teased.

Jase just smiled at her and said "hi" to all of them.

"Too bad you ladies already ate." Getting to the point of why he was 'secretly' there. They all knew he was there for other reasons as well.

"Oh really? Why is that?" M's asked.

"Well, we made pancakes, so I came over to ask you guys if you wanted some, but I see I'm already too late."

All three girls looked at each other before saying "DAMN IT!"

Jase laughed, "I take it you all were craving pancakes for breakfast?"

"Wow, you're like **psychic** or **something**!" the tiny Mexican replied, still really hung-over from the night before.

They all cracked up at that.

* * *

A little later on, they dropped the dog off back at Jase's camp site and then they all decided to go swimming at 'the dock' (boat dock but it's fun to swim at cuz you can dive and jump off it). But before doing that, Mercedes and Sienna wanted to go kayaking, which meant that Jase and Ashleigh were going to be left alone awaiting their return.

"So…when did they do the Texas Mickey draw? Cuz I don't remember much after that." Jase asked Ashleigh, while sitting down in the sand beside her.

"Um…probably around 11, 11:30. And it's probably for the better that you don't remember."

"Oh? I don't know about that…"

"Yea…" And they sat in silence not really doing anything except sneaking a look or two every now and then at each other, until M's and Si Si got back.

Once they got back, they all got up and started walking back to Jase's camp site so that they could just all go in his truck because Ashleigh's car was still at the hall from the social the night before.

Mercedes started talking about the night before with Jase, and Ashleigh and Sienna kinda dropped back and walked behind them while they were talking.

"Jase, you were being a whore last night." M's started.

"Oh really? I'm sorry. I don't really remember much after 11, 11:30. What was I doing?"

"Ask Ash, she seems to remember it quite clearly. You don't remember what you were doing with her last night, do you?" she questioned, and ending the sentence with a glare at Ashleigh.

"Um…what the hell?" Jase was definitely confused about what M's was accusing him of doing.

"Ya, she even has pictures thanks to Sienna."

"Can I please see your camera, Ash?"

"No, Jase."

"M's just tell me what the fuck I did."

"K, you wrapped your arms around Ashleigh and then you kissed her."

Jase looked back at Ashleigh but she just looked down and he asked, "did I really do that?"

"No comment," she was still looking at the ground.

Now they all kinda had tension towards each other. But thankfully, they got to Jase's truck and all jammed into it.

* * *

When they got to the dock, the water was to say the least: FREEZING. Ah well, that's what you get when it's only the middle of June. But they all had to go in, whether it meant pushing, shoving, or pulling in, they were all going in the icy cold water. So they all just kinda sat there for a while with their feet in the water before actually taking off their sweatpants and sweatshirts. (Yep! It was THAT cold!) But still, it was too cold. Mercedes went back to sitting on the edge of the dock while the rest of them were all huddled together trying to keep warm. Of course, when someone's sitting there, you gotta push them in.

"Jase! Go push Olivia in, cuz none of us wanna be the first to jump in." Ashleigh whispered.

"Ok." And off he tip-toed over to Olivia and pushed her in.

"Jase you asshole! Oh my god, this water is freezing!" she screamed, while the other 3 laughed.

"It's not funny, guys."

"Yep, sure it's not" Ash replied sarcastically.

"K, if I got pushed in, then it's time for you guys to at least **jump** in."

Sienna and Ashleigh looked at each other, told Jase to take a picture of them before freezing into ice cubes and jumping into the water.

"On three." Sienna held on tightly to Ashleigh.

"1-2-3!" and neither of them jumped.

"No! It's too cold. Si Si your just gonna push me in, I know it."

"Ash, I won't I promise."

"1-2-3" and this time they actually went in.

"Holy shit! It's freezing!" they both jumped out.

"Jase, your turn." they all said.

"Is it really that cold?" he asked.

"Uh…no we were just kidding, see?" Ashleigh stated as she dove back into the water.

"It's just cold when it first hits you, then it's warm."

30 minutes later…

Ashleigh was still in the water (the only I might add), and trying to convince Jase that the water was warm.

"Jase, get your ass in here! It's actually warmer than out there, I swear." and by this time it was, because she was used to it and was swimming around to keep her body warm.

"Ya, Jase, why don't you go swim with Ashleigh?" Mercedes scolded.

Then the two had a whispered conversation that Ashleigh couldn't hear. Although by the looks of it, Sienna overheard a tad bit, because her eyes went wide and she jumped back in the water with Ashleigh.

Once Mercedes and Jase had finished their little conversation, the two girls in the water jumped out because they had had enough with the coldness of the water and the other two whispering about Ashleigh.

Sienna instantly wrapped herself in her towel and threw on her warm clothes again. Ashleigh asked Mercedes to get her towel for her so when she got out, she could have it right away. Once Mercedes saw how cold and shivery Ash was though, she grabbed Jase's towel and wrapped it around her as well.

"Thanks." she coughed out.

"Your welcome."

"Ash, what the hell? Why's she acting all nice now?" Sienna asked.

"I dunno, but I'm glad she's not being a bitch anymore!" she exclaimed.

Then they all turned their attention back to Jase. "Jase, just get your ass in the water already." they all shouted.

"But I went in last weekend, that should count."

"Ya, but Sienna never saw it, and it's her last weekend and we all promised to go swimming with her…..pleeeeeaaaaaassssse Jase?" Ashleigh asked with puppy dog face.

You could tell it was working on him, but just to make sure, M's threw his shoes in the lake.

"Ah!" and in the water Jase jumped.

"Finally!" they all laughed.

"Not funny, guys" he said after he got out of the water.

One problem: Jase's towel was now wrapped around a shivering Ashleigh. So he looked at Ash and she just smiled at him and he went to go retrieve it off her. Turns out he had to wrap his arms around her to get his towel off her.

"Thanks for the warm towel."

"No problem" she laughed.

But yet again, M's was jealous, but it wasn't like she planned it. The poor girl was shivering and her teeth were chattering. What else was there to do? Find an oven to shove her in?

So once again, they all piled back into Jase's truck and drove back to his camp site, and then he gave them a lift back to their site. After that, the 3 girls went to eat at the restaurant. And once they got back, they all huddled into one bed to try to stay warm, cuz, well, it was still quite cold outside.

* * *

About 30 minutes later, they called Jase to come get them so that they could go get Ashleigh's car and go home.

"Oh, you guys are leaving already?" Jase asked quite sadly.

"Ya…" Mercedes replied. "You got a problem with that or do you wanna just make-out with Ashleigh again?"

"M's, stop it." Ashleigh scolded.

"Well I guess I'll see you girls around, then."

"Bye" Sienna and Mercedes quickly said.

"Ya. See ya around. It's been a slice." Ash winked at him.

He laughed "ya, it has been."

"Look, do you want me to apologize or something for last night? Or, what?"

"I only want you to apologize if you take back what you did."

"Well, do you want me to take it back?"

"No" Ashleigh replied quite shyly.

"Well I don't take it back either. I'm glad we talked that out."

"Me too."

Jase started to walk back to his truck, but before he opened the door, he ran back to Ashleigh and kissed her on the lips this time. Then he ran back into his truck, waved, and took off the other way. So Ashleigh followed his lead - got in her car, and instantly Mercedes said "You're not staying at our house." So Ashleigh just turned up the tunes, and drove home with an awkward silence thanks to M's. On the outside, she was sad. But on the inside, she couldn't have been happier.

_What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for  
I'm not running from you _

KILL Break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me

_All I wanted was you..._

_

* * *

_

**So was it boring? Tell me! I likes feedback lol. Song: The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars. ****NOTE: There will always be a song in every chapter. Yes, it does mean something, even if it doesn't QUITE make sense now, it totally will later cuz everything I do, I do it for a reason! ****And: Might not be a chapter to post for another 2 weeks cuz I'm gone to BC till then, but I'll update after I get back I promise!**

**pce, love, n bubblegum, I'm outties**

**XoXoLINZoXoX**


	5. Murder

Chapter 6: Murder

(Continued from last chapter…)

Ashleigh dropped Mercedes off at their house, then took Sienna to where she was staying, and phoned a friend who she knew would actually **be** **there** for her.

"Yo"

"Hey, John"

"Oh hey sweets, what's wrong?"

"Um…I kinda got into a predicament with Mercedes, and now I need a place to stay…" Ashleigh trailed off.

"Well, would you look at that? I just happen to live in a humongous house all by myself!"

"Now who's being sarcastic, Johnny?"

"Ya, whatever," he laughed. "You can stay here for the night, I guess."

"K, thanks I'm on my way."

--

By the time she got to John's house, the sky had clouded up and started to pour.

"Holy fuck it's cold and wet outside!" she exclaimed.

"Ya, that's what you get when it's like the middle of June and raining there, toots."

Ash gave him a weird look. "Wha-? Never mind, I'm gonna go change into dry clothes."

When she came back, dry and warm, John motioned for her to go sit by him on the couch, so she did what she was told.

"So, what's this 'predicament' that you and Mercedes are in?" he asked.

Ashleigh told him her whole weekend, and how it was so much fun until-well-what happened, happened.

"She's pissed at you for something she just wishes happened to her! That's bullshit. If she really is your best friend and all, then she shouldn't be mad. She's not worth it if she's gonna get pissed from something so small happening." John was getting angry himself, just hearing about how stupid Mercedes was acting.

"I know! I dunno what I'm gonna do, I mean we only moved in together like a week ago and she seems like she's gonna hold this grudge on me till she gets what she wants."

'Jase' they both thought.

But how?…

--

Soon after, both were getting ready for bed, because it was getting quite late. By this time, it was storming outside. Ashleigh said goodnight to John and went to bed. 5 minutes had passed and she couldn't fall asleep. The truth is, she was scared of storms-especially thunder and lightning. So she crawled out of bed, tip-toed out of her room, and hesitated and took a deep breath before knocking on John's door.

"What?" he asked.

"Johnny, can I come in?"

"Ya."

She opened the door, closed it behind her and walked over to him where he was laying in bed.

"I'm scared of storms."

"You're scared of storms?" he asked, totally not believing it because she was a tough girl.

"Yes, okay. Can I sleep with you tonight? It'll mean _nothing_."

"Whatever, hop in."

John was so giddy, but she said it would just mean _nothing_. He didn't want it to be nothing, he wanted it to be _something_. But he knew she'd probably kill him…or would she?

Ash crawled onto the other side of the bed, and got comfy. Just as John was falling asleep, she asked "Johnny, could you put your arms around me to feel safe?"

He couldn't believe his ears. Was he hearing things? Was he going crazy? Well, only one way to find out.

"Ya, sure babe. Anything for you."

Ash froze. She didn't know what to do, so she just pretended she didn't hear it and fell asleep wrapped up in the safety of John's arms.

--

"I absolutely refuse to go to school today!" Jase exclaimed. He was talking to Sienna on the phone because she was the only one that would actually talk to him. And by school he meant like college. Why was he refusing to go? Well, I think it could have something to do with what he did with Ashleigh at the social, considering everyone he knew was there watching!

"I think I'm just gonna hide in the bathroom all day." he stated.

"Jase, stop being an ass. You didn't go yesterday, and if you don't go today, everybody's gonna know, if they already haven't guessed it yet."

"True. Whatever, I'll talk to you later."

--

Fast forward to 6 days later, and that was the day that Sienna was leaving and going back to Mexico. And by this time, everyone had cried their eyes dry and then some. It was kinda awkward for some (who I'm sure you can pick out) but regardless, they all got together to make Sienna feel at least a little better about leaving.

"I'm gonna miss you all **so** much. Just remember this one thing: you are **always** welcome to come stay with me in Mexico." Sienna told everyone.

Her flight was called and everyone said their final goodbyes and watched the plane fly out of sight before they all parted their separate ways again.

"Look, M's, we have to talk."

"Not a chance in hell, bitch."

And of course, Jase and Ashleigh still hadn't talked since that Sunday. So basically, none of her so called 'friends' were talking to her.

"Come on Jase, let's go back to my house."

Also, Mercedes had started talking to Jase again today. 'Great! Just great! I love my life!' Ashleigh thought.

She jumped back in her car and sped off, with tears in her eyes, yet again. Once she reached her destination she raced into the house and jumped into Johns arms.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay. She can't go her whole life without talking to you. I mean, you guys **live** together for god's sakes."

If you haven't guessed it yet, over the past week, with Ashleigh having no one else to keep in contact with, John and her have become basically the best of friends. They spend all of their time together when John's home, and when he's not, they call each other constantly. If people didn't know any better, they'd think they're going out.

--

John was currently on a plane back to Boston, where Ashleigh was to pick him up. Once he got off the plane and got his luggage off the carousel, he went on a search for Ashleigh. He couldn't find her anywhere. So he called her up. It just rang and rang.

"Come on Ashleigh pick up your god damn phone!" he screamed into the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ash, where the fuck are you!" John exclaimed. "My plane landed half an hour ago!"

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, Randy showed up and I guess I lost track of time. I'll be there in 10." and she hung up.

John could feel jealousy tingle through his whole body before thinking 'Ashleigh losing track of time with Randy? She even sounded happy when she answered the phone…shit. Have I got work to do now!'

When Ashleigh had finally arrived, the moment she spotted John, she ran at him and jumped on him and he returned her big bear hug.

"It's good to see you too" he joked.

"Johnny, oh my god I missed you. You're my bestest buddy ok?"

"Ok. Same goes for you." he laughed.

"So why exactly is Randy at my house? I thought he was in like Japan or something."

"Ya that's what I thought too, but apparently he stopped by on his way back to St. Louis. I dunno, it doesn't quite add up to me but whatever."

"Ya, same here."

They talked all the way home, and when they got in the house, they were greeted by none other than Randy.

"Hey guys, I was just about to leave…" He was saying before he saw the very angry glare that John was giving him.

"You got a problem, John?"

He just continued to glare.

"Whatever, man. I'll see you around, Ash." And he was gone.

"John, what the hell was that all about?"

"Nothing. I'm going upstairs." And John left Ashleigh standing in the porch all alone and confused.

Ashleigh spent the rest of her afternoon trying to call Mercedes. The phone was ringing, and John finally came back down the stairs.

"Hello?" could be heard from the other end of the call.

"Hi, M's. What's up?"

"Oh, you know…nothing much. I'm quite bored actually. How about you?

"Samers."

"Listen, Ashleigh, can you come home?"

"Uh, ya sure. I'll be there ASAP."

'Did the bitch frickin plan my murder or something?' Ashleigh asked herself.

"K, thanks. Bye."

"Later."

"Who was that?" John asked.

"Mercedes. I'm going upstairs to pack all my stuff back up so I can go home. Isn't this great!" Ashleigh asked, now over the fact that her murder was planned, and was replaced with excitement.

"Ya. Perfect."

'_And I'm begging please, don't leave me. So don't go and leave me so all alone…'_

_-------------------------------_

**K, I'm totally sorry for such a long wait. I kinda got back from BC with more baggage than I had expected. ALSO totally sorry for the crappiness of this chapter, and the jumping-around-ness. I know it skipped a lot but I dunno what I wanna do with this story anymore. I have a new story in the works and I dunno if I should just drop this one...tell me what you think plz. It would be greatly appreciated. XoXoLINZoXoX**


	6. Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song and I definitely don't own ppl from the WWE.**

Chapter 6: Surprises

Ashleigh and Mercedes had finally fixed their relationship. Everybody thought it was about damn time! Well, everybody except John, that is.

He barely got to see Ashleigh anymore because she was spending all her time with Mercedes. He was hurt that she'd just drop him like that. But, she did call every day or two; it's just that it wasn't enough for him. Although he thought it must have been for her.

Ashleigh knew John was feeling hurt, so tonight she took the night off at the bar and told Mercedes that she was going to visit a good friend that she hasn't seen in a while. She walked into her room and threw on a pink halter top and a pair of black low risers. Mercedes understood and practically shoved Ash out the door. 'Weird' Ash thought. But none the less, she got in her car and drove until she got to her desired destination. Ashleigh looked in the rear view mirror and put on some lip gloss. She got out of the car, walked to the door, and rung the doorbell.

She could here footsteps and smiled as she knew the person on the other side of the door would look through the spy hole. (A/N: Better than peep-hole, is it not? That word is gayer than Jai Rodriguez, no offence.)

The door swung open and arms were soon flung around her tiny figure.

"It's good to see you too, Johnny." She laughed.

"I've missed you!" he told her. 'Oops! That wasn't supposed to come out…nice going Cena'

"Awwwwwwwww! You missed me!" she teased. "I missed you too, big guy."

"Nice clothes. They look new. I take it you've been shopping a lot with M's?" John asked.

"Thanks. But I know all you wanna do is just take them off me anyways." She winked. "And for your information that's all she's made me do for the past two weeks. I'm kind of getting sick of it. And I think she's getting sick of me all together, now."

"Ha-ha. And why would that be Ms. Nichols?"

"I don't know. She practically pushed me out the door when I left. It makes me think something's going on behind my back that I don't know about…"

"Interesting." John said, fairly amused by the situation.

"So anyways, what brings you to this side of town?"

"Just catching up with one of my bestest buddies is all." Ashleigh replied.

"Oh, I see."

"Ya. I took the night off to come see a friend who I'm sure is glad to see me, since he just about broke me with the big hug." Ash teased.

"Hey, you liked it and you know it."

"Ya, ya. Whatever."

The night went on as the two sat around and talked. Sooner or later (well actually **way** later), Ashleigh looked at the clock.

"Holy fuck, John! It's 3 in the morning!"

"Oh shit I have a flight at 6." He started. "Hey, wait a tick. You should come with me to the show tomorrow."

"What? Why? I have to work."

"Take it off. Think of it: you get to watch the show from backstage, you get to meet everybody on the roster, and you get to see the beautiful city of Monterrey, Mexico."

"OMG! Sienna lives there! I can visit her, too!"

"See! You should come with me!" John pushed.

"Hmmm…I dunno Johnny." Ash thought.

"Come on Ash, it'll be fun." He whined.

"Ok, fine. I'll call work on my way back home to pack. I'll come back here and pick you up at 5."

"Thank you!" John called after Ashleigh because she had already run out the door.

- - - - -- -- -- --

Ashleigh drove home quickly, parked her car and ran into the house.

"M!" she yelled.

"Upstairs!" was the reply she got.

Ash ran up the stairs and met M's in the hallway. She quickly grabbed M's arm and dragged her into her room.

"What's the big news?" she asked her best friend grouchily, rubbing her arm where Ash had grabbed her n left a big red mark.

"I'm going on tour with John tomorrow and I need to pack right now."

"Well fuck Ash, I was SLEEPING. That's what most people do at 3:40 in the morning, ya know?" she scolded.

"Well sorry, but sleep can wait. I'm going on tour with John in like 2 hours so help me pack!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Ashleigh begged. "You know how much I like John."

"Fine, whatever."

- - - - -- -- -- --

2 hours later, they had finally finished packing and Mercedes had finally got to sleep after bidding Ashleigh farewell for a few days.

Right now, Ashleigh was driving her car back to Johns while listening to music.

_Come with me  
Stay the night  
Just say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand  
And you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late) _

_  
So let me go now  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know..._

_It's just too little too late  
A little too long  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You're just a good chase  
So be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late) _

Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm

Ashleigh pulled up in John's driveway, got out, walked to the door, and rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" she heard from the other side of the door, so she walked back to her car and got in.

John came out shortly after and Ashleigh popped the trunk for him.

He got in the passengers side and stopped the music.

"How's it going? Are you excited to be coming on the road?"

"Hell ya! But I hope you're not expecting me to stay awake during the plane ride, cuz I'm shit tired."

"No problem." John laughed.

A few minutes later, they were at the airport. And after they went through security and everything, they eventually boarded the plane.

"K, it's sleepy time for me!" Ash told John.

"Ok, I'll way you up when we get there."

John watched a movie while Ashleigh slept. Nothing too exciting happened on the plane ride. Well, other than a little kid running around 20 times back and forth and having to be told to sit down every single time. Only, that wasn't really exciting. It was more like torture.

The plane was landing and John decided to wake Ashleigh up.

"Ash, wake up." He whispered in her ear.

His breathe against her ear sent shivers down her spine. Yep! She was awake now!

"I got someone special to pick us up from the airport."

Ash's eyes went wide. "OH DEAR GOD, PLEASE TELL ME IT ISN'T RANDY!"

"No." John laughed. "But the look on your face was priceless. Oh my god, you should've seen it! It was like this!" he mocked.

"Oh shove it, Cena."

"No seriously, though. Someone special to me is going to be out there waiting for us."

'Family' Ashleigh thought. But boy was she wrong.

Trish Stratus.

"Hey baby!" John greeted.

'Baby? BABY? Oh hell no, you have GOT to be kidding me!' Ashleigh seared with anger.

"Trish, I'd like you to meet my new best friend Ashleigh. Ashleigh, meet my new girlfriend Trish."

**OH SHIT.**

_It's just too little too late  
A little too long  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You're just a good chase  
So be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

**Ok ppl, plz don't kill me! I had to do something to stir up the pot a little tho! The song was Too Little Too Late by JoJo. R&R n I'll love you forever!**


	7. Love At

**Ok, so I'm terribly terribly sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but since school started I've been busy with Bio and Home Ec n almost dieing from an allergic reaction n partying and/with cute boys (ya some of u know who I'm talking about :P) SO...I know this is short but it's to the point. R&R n I'll get right into starting the next chap n making a shorter delay time for the next one! (song by Paris Hilton--Nothing In This World)**

Chapter 7: Love At First Kiss

"I was so ready to rip that bitch's head off!" Ashleigh scowled into her cell, talking to Mercedes.

"I didn't know what to say or think or do…it was just pure anger. Wait—two can play **that** game! I'll call you later M's!" Ashleigh hung up quickly.

She ran out the door of her hotel room and took the elevator back down to the lobby.

"Good morning. How may I help you?" the desk lady asked.

"Hi. I was wondering if you could tell me what room Randy Orton is in, please?"

"615."

"Thanks." Ash replied quickly and ran off to the elevator again, but this time going to up and to floor 6.

"606…610…615." She whispered to herself.

She straightened out her grey American Eagle t-shirt and jeans and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Randy asked.

"It's Ashleigh N."

The door swung open and revealed a very sexy looking Randy Orton.

"And what brings you to my room this morning?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing…"

"Well it's not everyday that people come to my door 'just cuz' so 'fess up."

"Ok then…Randy, there's something I've been meaning to tell you but I just didn't know how to…" Ash started.

"Um, well spit it out." He urged.

"Ok."

With that, she grabbed his head and kissed him with force.

That definitely was not what Randy was expecting, that's for sure!

But if John wanted Trish-he could have her for all Ashleigh cared. She would have Randy wrapped around her little finger in two seconds anyways.

"Wow." Randy spit out.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around." She twirled her hair around on her finger, bit her bottom lip, and walked down the hallway (with Randy watching every step of the way of course). She pressed the button for the elevator and got in. After she pressed the button for her floor, she gave Randy a wink and the elevator doors closed.

"Haha, John you fucked up good this time!" Randy laughed to himself as he closed the door to his hotel room.

_Nothing in this world can stop us tonight..._


	8. You Bet

**OMG I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages!! I'm just starting to learn how to balance my very hectic schedule with school, work, and my boyfriend. It's not workin very well story-writing-wise but I'll try to get chapters up here a little faster. (and possibly make them longer lol) but anywhos. R&R n the song thinger at the end is'Breaking Your heart' by 'cheyenne kimball'**

Chapter 8: You Bet Your Crazy Ass!

John saw Ashleigh walking back into her hotel room and he caught up with her.

"Ash!" he yelled just as she was sliding her key card into the door.

"Jesus Christ, John! Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?!" she smacked him in the chest.

"No. But I just thought I'd catch up with you and say I'm sorry that I haven't been spending as much time with you as I made it sound."

"That's okay; I don't need to be babysat."

"Um, ok. So I guess I'll see you later at the show?"

"You bet your crazy ass you'll see me at the show…" she trailed off.

"Later." John said as he walked away.

**Later on that night…**

Ashleigh was in her hotel room putting the finishing touches on before meeting Randy to go to the show with him. She put a coat of clear lip gloss on, before standing back and admiring her work.

She was wearing a pink halter top, a pair of dark jeans; she was wearing her long brown hair down, and had minimal makeup on. 'Perfect' she thought.

She then started to walk through the hotel to find Randy again.

Ash found him waiting in the lobby looking at his watch.

She took him by surprise as she walked up behind him and put her hands over his eyes.

Randy put his hands over hers and peeled them off his face. He then turned around and was stunned at how she looked.

"Wow."

"There's lots of time for looking later. Let's get going before we're late." She said as she took his hand and started walking out to Randy's rental car.

Little did Ashleigh know, someone seen them together and was very hurt.

_I could lead you on and on _

_but baby I wont even start _

_cuz I aint got the time _

_aint got the time.._

_Time to be breaking your heart_


	9. Chaos!

**Author's Note: I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner! I hope you can forgive me! But I may have a few chapters up within the next couple weeks cuz I have time to do it at school now D. So anyways, I hope you guys aren't totally lost with this story. Enjoy! R&R. love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the WWE. and I also don't own the songs I use, either D.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Chaos!

After the show, Ashleigh walked back into her hotel room when John suddenly walked in behind her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" she yelled.

"THE DOOR WAS OPEN!" he yelled back.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?!" she asked, somewhat laughing.

"CUZ I'M FREAKED OUT RIGHT NOW!'

"What? John you totally lost me." Ash spoke quite puzzled, and had stopped yelling.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with Randy, huh? Why are you doing this to me?"

"John, I'm not doing anything to you, and why should it matter, anyways? You have Trish. You're fine. You already have a girlfriend, remember?"

"Whatever." And with that, he was out of her door in a matter of seconds.

'That was odd!' Ashleigh thought. 'Why is he acting this way if he's going out with Trish? The boy's more messed in the head than I thought.' She then put her thoughts behind her, got ready for bed, and went to sleep.

When she woke up the next morning, the first thought that popped into her head was her fight with John. Little did she know, John was about to make a big mistake in Trish's point of view.

"You're breaking up with me? Wow. The-Shortest-Relationship-Ever Award goes to John Cena and Trish Stratus."

"Baby, I'm sorry you feel this way, but I have to do something to make my world a little bit of a happier place…even if it means that I have to break up with you. I'm not saying it's your fault for not making me happy or anything cuz trust me, you make me happy. It's just that I don't think I want to get involved in a relationship right now. I thought that's what I wanted, but now I don't think it is. I'm so sorry."

There was a long steam of silence, before Trish spoke up again.

"Well then, what do you want?"

"I don't know, but I don't think it's a relationship."

"Bull! That's crap and you know it. I bet you want that chick Ashleigh right? I bet that's what you want."

"No it's not!" John answered a little too quickly.

"BULL.SHIT."

"Ok, fine, you figured me out. Think what you want." He sarcastically answered.

"You know it's true. Stop fighting it." She playfully pushed him before he walked out the door and off to see Ash.

John pounded on Ashleigh's door. She couldn't think of what could be so important that someone had to nearly breakdown her hotel room door, but she hurried to it anyways. She opened it with great confusion, and before she could ask what was going on, John's lips crashed down on hers. Her knees went weak and she melted into his arms. They stood there for another couple minutes doing just that until the moment was horribly ruined by Randy walking out of the bathroom.

"Sorry to walk in on you guys, but John, what are you doing with my girl?"

"Funny thing, Randy! She's not your girl, never was, and never will BE."

"Sorry, Randy." Ash finally found the words to speak again.

"Whatever. Have a nice life!"

Randy pushed his way past John and out the door, fairly upset.

"Well that didn't go as planned! By the way, aren't you with Trish?"

"Not anymore baby girl. I was gonna break it off with her anyways, but you made it so much more worth it..."

_I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love, you'll see  
This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)_


	10. The Start Of Something New

Chapter 10: The Start of Something New

Over the course of the next week, John and Ashleigh's new relationship had started to flourish. They became inseparable. As it was, Ashleigh had gotten fired from her job for being gone so long. After all, she said she'd be gone for two days, and now it had begun to be nearly a month! She kept calling and telling them "I don't know when I'll be back," and her boss and staff had had enough of it. It was only fair though. It's not like she really liked it there or anything, other than getting free alcohol which was NEVER a bad thing. It was just an easy cash flow.

John was on the road for three weeks straight, Ashleigh alongside him the whole time. Now, it was time to go home for a few days…possibly even a week.

"Johhhhnnnny!" she whined as they got to the airport.

"What now, baby?" he asked.

She had been quite whiney throughout the day and had wanted to just go home already.

"It's raining outside. I don't wanna melt." She pouted.

John laughed.

"Baby, we're going on a plane, not a walk" he reminded her.

"Ya, but what if it starts to thunder and lightning? I'm scared of thunder and lightning."

"I'll be here to protect you. Besides, we won't be flying if it storms." John reassured her.

"Mmmk" she replied.

They boarded their plane and shortly after, both of them were sound asleep. But halfway through their flight, they awoke with a start.

"WILL SOMEONE **PLEASE **SHUT THAT BABY OFF!!!!!" an angered Ashleigh shouted. "I think my ears are bleeding and I'm having a brain aneurism."

"I'm pretty sure you're not having a brain aneurism, you're just tired. And FYI- your ears are **not** bleeding."

"How do you know this, John?"

"Cuz I don't see blood - that's how!"

"Johnny, Johnny, Johnny! You have a lot to learn. It's internal bleeding, I swear to god!"

"Ok baby, whatever you say." He managed to laugh out.

"Are you laughing at me?" she giggled.

"No, I'm laughing WITH you, baby."

"I want off of this plane." She complained yet again, just when John thought she couldn't possibly complain anymore.

'This is going to be one looooooonnnngg plane ride!' he thought.

They got off the plane and found their luggage. Everything seemed to be going quite fine until they got to John's and Ashleigh had realized she had got so caught up in John, that she never got to visit Sienna.

"Awwwwwww Johnnnnnyyy! You forgot to let me have time with Sienna!"

"Baby you should have remembered on your own time. But we still had fun, didn't we?" he explained as he grabbed her hand and held it.

"I guess. But I feel really bad now." She sulked.

And right on cue, John asked her "do you wanna go home or to my place?"

"I told M's I'd be home tonight so I better go home, and I'll come over tomorrow."

"Alright, babe."

John dropped her off at home, and unloaded her luggage for her. She looked dead tired so he didn't want to keep her up much longer.

"Aren't you glad you came along for the ride?" he asked.

"Very glad, and now very tired." Ashleigh yawned. "I'll call you tomorrow then we'll hang out later, k?"

"For sure."

He kissed her, then turned around to get back into his car. But before he got in he smiled and said, "Goodnight, baby girl!"

**

* * *

**

**K guys I'm sooooo sorry!!**** It's been a long time since I've updated but now that it's summer I work a lot, and when I'm not working I'm at the beach or with my boyfriend. I'll promise to try and get another chapter up here within the next couple of weeks. Till then…pce out chiclets! **


End file.
